White Christmas
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Just a oneshot lemon. no plot nothing. Just a little present for my reviewers. SASUSAKU


Just a makeup present for not updating since forever. i promise the chapters will be coming soon, at least two weeks from now.

* * *

Sasuke gently trapped her between the wall and his body. He was so close to her, she could feel his heart beat which seemed to beat as one with her own. And he was oh so handsome, his raven hair falling into his eyes sexily, obsidian eyes slightly darker and hazier with passion, and a face any girl could die for.

Sakura let out a tiny sigh with amazement as Sasuke's lips gently landed on hers, touching them lightly. Sakura started making tiny noises in response to his light kisses. Sasuke looked at her without breaking contact and smiled, her eyes had already slid shut, and her cheeks graced a light pink blush.

As they kissed, Sakura snaked her arms around his neck. One arm looped around his shoulders, and one hand hand rested on the base of his neck creeping into his hair stroking and caressing endlessly. Sasuke suddenly switched places, Sakura in front and him against the wall, which was a considerable thing to do because the wall started to hurt.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her to him. Sakura could feel the hard muscles of his stomach, result of training and sparring endlessly everyday. Sasuke felt Sakura shift against his stomach getting more comfortable each time. The noises she was making, it was driving him crazy. With a heated moan, he moved her mouth open and quickly darted in. Sasuke almost moaned again in pleasure as he felt Sakura's hot tongue stroke his.

Sakura leaned heavily into Sasuke supporting all her weight on him. Not that he even minded, he didn't even feel her weight. Sasuke slanted his mouth against her mouth, to get more entrance. Her breath was hot against his tongue. Sakura grew more warm and flustered as Sasuke roamed his hands up and down her waist, down her back and back to her neck.

Sasuke grinned and he hooked his thumbs into the waist of Sakura's jeans. As he predicted, Sakura's breathing hitched and she opened her eyes to look at him. Curious and scared sea foam eyes stared back at him, turning him on more.

Sakura blushed as she felt him getting more aroused. She flicked her eyes down shamefully for one moment before looking back at him. She watched him smirk through a sexy half grin as he slipped his hands under her shirt instead of going down. Unconsciously she felt a weight lift from her stomach as soon as his hands wandered away from the lower half of her body.

Sasuke moved his mouth to her hot neck, running a tongue down the length of it. He sucked on a bit of flesh and Sakura quietly moaned in his ear. He felt the hot breath in his ear causing him to suck on the flesh harder. He felt her breath catch in her throat and she tilted her head away from him, letting him dominate her neck.

Without warning he bit down leaving a tiny nip on her skin. Sakura bit in a scream as she felt a tiny trickle of liquid drip down. She turned to glare at him, for causing her pain but before she could, he flicked out his tongue and licked up the drops of blood and that felt even better than anything.

Sasuke sucked on the tiny wound drawing blood out till none came. He slowly removed his mouth form her neck and looked at his lover. She had her eyes shut and face buried between his neck and shoulder, breathing laboured. He stroked her back reassuringly and carefully lifted her into his arms. He felt her give a squeak of surprise as he lay her gently on the bed. Sakura opened her eyes only to see Sasuke lie down beside her. Sasuke looked into her eyes and what he saw gave him a start. Total trust and devotion. No one had looked at him like that for awhile. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are...aren't you..." Sakura blushed heavily and stopped, quite unable to continue her sentence. She fidgeted uncomfortably against his side but never broke eye contact.

"...Do you...are you sure?" Was all Sasuke managed, a small light blush on his features. Sakura nodded eyes closed, she shifted closer to him however and whispered almost inaudibly, " I'm scared."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against his chest.

"What are you afraid of?" He whispered back just as quietly.

"I...I don't know. I'm just..just scared." She said into his neck. She felt so comfortable here, in his arms. In _Sasuke's_ arms.

"Don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's the best thing in the world. I'll show and prove it to you." He said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Will...will it hurt?" she asked.

"Sometimes." He admitted. "For you."

"Oh..." She said thinking. Sasuke could feel her close to bottling out.

"I'll make sure that if you're ever in pain, you can be sure I'll be in pain." He promised her.

"No!" She half shouted. "You c-can't! It wouldn't be fair."

"All's fair." He replied, half happy with her answer and half frustrated.

"I...alright...but I don't know what to...do.." She said embarrassed.

"You don't have to do anything, just do what you think is right." He was aching, but he would wait. He would always wait.

Then moving over her, he bent his head to kiss her. This time he kissed her hard, putting all his emotions for her in that one kiss. Sakura 'Mmm'ed into the kiss. Sasuke pulled back and kissed her softly this time, using one hand he unzipped her red shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to open them.

Sasuke stared at the soft stomach. He longed to just bury his face in it. Why not? Dipping his face down, he rubbed one cheek against the soft skin and automatically purred. The vibrations travelled down her stomach making it tickle. She laughed a little, and weaved a hand in his hair. Sasuke smiled and rubbed his other cheek against her stomach, with the same results.

Head on her stomach, he then licked her stomach fully. The soft skin felt like velvet against his tongue. The saliva dried in the air making it feel cool, but warm again as Sasuke's tongue travelled over it lovingly. He licked her clean, tracing small swirling patterns around her belly button and in. Sakura was silent, one hand in his hair she just lay there feeling Sasuke's tongue move methodically against her skin. 'Just like a cat.' She smiled at the thought.

With one hand, Sasuke unbuttoned her jeans and undid the zipper so quietly that Sakura didn't even notice. She didn't even notice how Sasuke's tongue was traveling further and further from her stomach, till it touched something so sensitive she hadn't known it was there.

She looked down and almost regretted it. Sasuke was licking her down there, eyes closed in obvious ecstasy. She gently kneed his head away, and blushed. God, that was embarrassing. But soon his tongue was back this time probing further and licking in slow tantalizing strokes.

Sakura felt heat gathering down at her core and felt some hot liquid trickle out. She blushed even harder, when the drop of liquid was licked away almost immediately.

Sasuke rolled the liquid around in his mouth tasting it. It was delicious, he darted his tongue back to the source of the precious elixir. Wanting more, he slipped his tongue in her. The hot cavern sucked him in. He licked around the walls, and moved his tongue in such a way more beads of cum came his way.

Sakura had to stifle a loud moan as soon as she felt him enter her. She tried pushing his head away again but he was unmovable. And all of a sudden she felt something being wound up tight in her lower stomach, coiling like a spring threatening to explode if she didn't control it.

He moved further in delving even deeper with his tongue. He touched something, he was sure when Sakura suddenly squeaked. Unsure, he went back and touched the same place. The hand in his hair tightened it's grip, almost pulling. He grinned, he found it. Pulling back for one brief second, he steadied his tongue and drove it hard into the sweet spot. Sakura gasped and the coiled spring was released.

Cum was flowing freely, and Sasuke truly in heaven, pulled his tongue out and surveyed his handiwork. Happily, he dipped his head back down and licked all of the honey off Sakura. He licked it off her inner thighs, her lips, and saved the best for last. Only when all the flesh around the core was cleaned and licked thoroughly, did he allow himself to lick the slit where most of the cum came from. The wetness soaked the tips of his bangs, left the area around his mouth sticky but he didn't care.

Sakura breathed heavily, stomach moving up and down. She lay there stunned, not even registering the fact that Sasuke was cleaning her up with his tongue. All she was thinking about was the last few seconds. The feeling was amazing, Sasuke was right. It was the best thing in the world. Just thinking about the last few seconds made some extra liquid trickle out much to Sasuke's delight.

After his fill, he crawled back and lay on his side facing her. Sakura looked at him and giggled, he looked almost drunk, eyes half shut looking at her hazily, and a smile that could only be described as a cat having too much catnip. There was a clear liquid around the area of his mouth and dripping off his chin.

He bent his head and whispered, "That was fun..." Sakura blushed and turned away. He continued,

"But thats only half the fun." He tilted her face back to face him and then kissed her softly. She tasted herself on him and wrinkled her small nose. There was nothing special about the taste, in fact it was slightly sweet and salty at the same time.

He moved over her and supported his weight on his arms. This time with all seriousness he asked her.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"...Just do it." She replied eyes closed.

"I don't want you to regret this." He warned her.

"I could never regret it if it with you...Sasuke kun." And she opened her eyes, staring back at him with equal seriousness and passion. Time felt like hours rather than the mere minutes which were ticking by.

Sasuke was silent, he looked at her drinking her in. This was the last time he would see her like this. Whispering a quiet 'Okay...' he undid his pants and moved them to where he had cast off Sakura's jeans moments before.

Slowly using one knee, he moved Sakura's legs into a 'V' shape. Taking a deep breath he looked at her, nervous about the near present. He knew he was going to hurt her and cause pain.

"Sakura, if you feel pain just...just bite my shoulder as hard as it hurts. It won't hurt me I promise." He lied, but it was a promise.

Sakura saw the lie but said nothing about it. She nodded silently. Sasuke steadied himself, he looked anywhere but Sakura's face. This was the worst part of love making.

He pushed himself in at last, and suppressed a groan at the warmth. It wasn't fair to Sakura who was keeping in a gasp of pain and fighting off tears. He offered her his shoulder but she didn't take it. Moving slowly in, he came to a stop as he felt her barrier.

"Sakura..." He breathed out.

"Just do it..." She replied.

Without warning he swiftly pushed through and Sakura bit down hard on Sasuke's shoulder, effectively stifling the screams that were issuing from her mouth. Sasuke hissed as he felt Sakura's sharp teeth break the skin.

He stayed still waiting patiently for Sakura to get used to the feeling. She opened her eyes slowly and removed her mouth from his shoulder. She looked at him with regret as she caught sight of blood trickling from the teeth marks and Sasuke looked at Sakura with regret as he caught sight of blood trickling down his length and staining the sheets.

Sakura licked up the blood, cleaning the wound carefully, her tongue feeling the dent marks she made. When all the blood was gone she closed her eyes and whispered the one word that sealed her fate.

"Go."

Sasuke moved out and in slowly, letting her get used to the feel. Each time he moved forward he dared to go just a bit deeper. Sakura bit her lip and watched him, it felt strange neither good nor bad.

"Ne,Sasuke kun?" She asked as he moved.

"Hmm?" He replied looking at her, not ever stopping his movements.

"What happens...what happens if you go faster?"

Sasuke grinned.

"The fun starts."

He slowly increased the speed of his movements watching carefully for Sakura's reaction. She had closed her eyes again and looked like she was thinking.

He moved in the same pattern of slow then fast. Sakura lay there, then she felt the start of the coiled feeling coming. It had felt so good, she remembered.

She moved with him in time with his movements, Sasuke smiled.

"Faster?" He asked.

She nodded while wrapping her legs around his waist.

He moved even faster, he couldn't stop the moans now. Sakura made small peculiar noises each time he moved into her. Heat gathered at her core.

She moved her hands to his back. Sasuke moved even faster almost nearing his limit. He hit the sweet spot each time. Sakura was at her limit, she couldn't hold off anymore. Her nails dug into his back and she tightened the grip around his waist. And then the desired explosion, Sakura let out a a groan at the same time Sasuke had released into her. The feeling combined was like melting.

She gazed at him through half lidded eyes. Sasuke gazed back, it was the best feeling ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a tired sigh. Sasuke pulled out of her and sighed in her ear.

"I told you it was the best..." He said words slurred.

"Yeah..." Sakura breathed out finding her comfortable spot against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pulled up the heavy covers from the bottom of the bed and covered them both. Encircling Sakura within his arms he suddenly caught sight of the window. It was snowing gently, white snowflakes sticking to the window in stark contrast to the park sky above. Whispering softly, he held her close. "Merry Christmas, Sakura. I love you."

* * *

originally this was a lemon for My Stained Cherry Blossom, but for some random reason i made sakura a virgin...so that wudnt work for MSCB...

anyway...hope u liked it..

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
